


To the Great Nothing

by splish_splash_im_trash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death, Depressed Severus Snape, Female Harry Potter, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Other, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splish_splash_im_trash/pseuds/splish_splash_im_trash
Summary: After Nemesis threw herself through the veil after Sirius, Snape can’t go on anymore.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	To the Great Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic that I’m posting so...please don’t kill me???  
> Anyways, (of course) I don’t own Harry Potter and I’m just playing in JK’s playground.  
> Trigger Warnings: Suicide, so I mean if that kinda thing bothers you, this isn’t something you should be reading.  
> I got this idea during my regularly scheduled self loathing, so...good luck.

In Remembrance of Nemesis Potter  
July 31, 1980-June 18, 1996  
Gone But Never Forgotten

Severus Snape snorted bitterly as he read the inscription on her memorial. Nemesis would have hated the words, her legacy being nothing but a few generic words that showed nothing of what she truly was. She was a whirlwind who truly embodied her namesake-a goddess of Devine retribution and revenge. She was too big for this world, which is why she was taken from it too early. 

Nemesis had been all he had left. Now she was gone. 

A tear slipped down his cheek. Then another. And another. He let himself cry for the first time in far too long.

Nevertheless, he was ready to see what it was like beyond this life. Would he see Lily? Nemesis? Was it just nothing beyond?

“Ah,” he reasoned, “these are just the musings of a man with nothing left to force himself to fight another day, to keep struggling, kicking, fighting to survive.”

“I have done my part.” 

The words were spoken to himself in comfort. “I can go on now, to the great nothing.”

With his obsidian eyes still shiny, he lifted his wand one last time, pointed it at his neck with trembling fingers, and whispered the two words that would finally give him rest. 

“Avada Kedavra”

And with a flash of green light so reminiscent of her eyes, Severus Snape knew no more.


End file.
